POSSIBLE INFO
Starred in 6 pornographic films 1979 * Starred in 6 pornographic films ** Founded RockForest Records. ** Signed band Krayne. * * Granddaughter Onyx Tabitha Chambers born 28 September. ** Before the final night of the tournament Lincoln made a bet with his friend Tilly Tiger, a former pornographic actress turned director. She bet that the in the heavyweight finals Michael Kerrick would beat Anthony Boran. Lincoln disagreed and she proposed that if she was correct, he would have to star in a pornographic film series directed by Tiger and released by her company, Tiger's Den. Lincoln accepted, sure he would win. He did not. ** In the movie Lincoln performed three sex scenes, all with separate actresses (Annie Kroft, Tiffany Rocks & Phoebe Glaze). Despite significant negative criticism from many people, Lincoln went through with the movie. When interviewed and asked why he would do such a thing, he responded with "I lost a bet. When you lose a bet you pay up. If you don't that makes you a liar and a coward." Twin granddaughters, Jazz Alicia Clement and Blaze Rose Clement, born July 10, 2013 * Purchased 100,000 acres in the state of ?. * Started building [[Phoenix Heights|'Phoenix Heights']]. * Held the Kick-King 1 tournament. * Held the Iron Arms 1 tournament. 1962 * Lincoln's mother befriended Patrick Whitholm, an American business man with a penchant for taking in and assisting single mothers and their children. 1963 * Lincoln and his mother moved to San Francisco, California to live with Whitholm and his other single mothers and their children. The other children were: # William Addaba Negga, born March 14, 1949. # Robert Bryan Spencer, born January 20, 1952. # Thomas Jeffery Takahashi, born July 24, 1955. # Olivia Susan Blaine, born March 15, 1961. * He enrolled in Wilkinson High School for his final two years of education. The same year he began studying various styles of martial arts and combat sports under the tutelage of Arthur Lakesroth, a noted martial arts instructor, stuntman and fight choreographer. He was also taught gymnastics, yoga, acrobatics and armed fighting. Gambling & Entertainment In 1984, Lincoln assisted T. J. Takahashi in founding the Las Vegas hotel-casino company Taka Entertainment. Received 5% ownership from Takahashi for his investments. 1985 1986 Pornography Founded the then California-only adult film studio Lust Park. Constructed The Lust Lot, the film studios headquarters and major filming location. The studio soon established itself as one of the nation's most successful companies of its kind and in no time Lincoln was one of the most famous adult film performers. Lincoln has claimed that he made the choice to enter the pornography business as an actor due to losing a bet. He enjoyed the experience and continued to perform, even till this day. Professional Wrestling Having grown dissatisfied with the "ridiculous, third-rate soap opera story lines" and a moving away from the physical portion of pro wrestling that he was seeing in mainstream promotions, Lincoln launched his own promotion in 2014 in Pennsylvania, called [[ONYXPRO Wrestling|'ONYXPRO Wrestling']].' Lincoln was so committed to the venture that he invest millions of dollars into the construction of a venue that would host the shows; the 'Penn Multiblock. The venue was made to also host various other functions as well, such concerts, theater shows, etc. Though the promotion does feature a level of theatrics, comedy, and all round outlandishness, the levels of these are substantially small compared to the levels in other promotions, such as WWE and Impact (formerly TNA). Fight With Bruce Lee Fought famed Martial Artist/Actor Bruce Lee in a private organized match on 14th March 1973. The outcome of the match, which was to continue until one fighter was either rendered unconscious/unable to continue or submitted, resulted in a draw. The fight was brought about after Lee contacted Linc and requested a fight. Lee stated after the fight that his request was made simply because he wanted to see who would win. He viewed Lincoln as a formidable fighter and wanted to face him in combat. Linc accepted the challenge. The two men met one another on the 13th March in Fres Tranco, the day before their fight. The two spent the day travelling around the city and had both lunch and dinner together. People who observed the two men stated no one would of have ever imagined that the two men were going to fight one another the next day. Many believed the two men looked like long-time friends who hadn't seen each other in years are were catching up. When asked about the tour around San-Fran and the meals together, Lincoln replied simply that Lee was a guest in the city who had arrived early, and that it only felt right to take him around and treat him properly, as he had nothing against the man. There were a total of 17 spectators at the fight, which was held at Lincoln's school. The only ways to win were for one of the men to either force their opponent to admit defeat or to render the other unable to continue. The fight began at 9:00 AM, with Lee emerging victorious after 12 minutes and 23 seconds by way of a knockout. Despite winning, Lee was left severely bruised and bloodied and had to seek medical attention. When interviewed about the fight, Lincoln simply stated that he fought hard and lost, and that's all there was to it. In regards to why he lost, Lincoln has stated that he believes he lost due to his inferior speed, admitting that Bruce was much faster than he was. Martial Arts Games In February 1991, Lincoln announced his plan to host a series of martial arts tournaments on the site of the future V. U. Park, which he was planning to build in Pennsylvania. The tournaments would be called the Martial Arts Stage Games and would take place in 1990, the expected year of V. U. Parks completion. The games would bring together martial artists from around the world to participate in several weight-class-designated tournaments for large cash prizes; at least $1,000,000 was promised to the winner of each weight divisions. Both a men's and a women's division were established. The games were to take place in 1990 not only to give Lincoln time to have the future complex complete, but to give the participants time to become accustomed to the rules of each tournament, as none of them were 'style orientated'. The first Martial Arts Stage Games began on July 15, 1993 and was the first event/activity held at the new complex. The event lasted for 7 days, ending on July 21. Building a City In 1980, Lincoln began investing considerable money into the creation of a 1,000,000+ acre city he would latter call Onyx, in the state of ?. He purchased the land in early 1980 and began laying the foundations for the future city, starting with the construction and opening of a new Dills factory. This brought in the cities first inhabitants by way of the factories workers and their families. Alongside the factories construction, work began on the main street (Hyde Street) and both its side-lined businesses and the Main Green. At this time, Lincoln also began laying the foundations for his future home, Killings Castle. He offered the future inhabitants of the city various appealing incentives to move there and either open up businesses or build homes. One major incentive was the offering of cheap rent, allowing people to rent land for significantly cheap prices. This brought a significant number of people to the area. Upon the land they were allowed to built homes and businesses, for which they had the responsibility and control of. Despite never making back the money he spent on the purchase through the sale of considerable portions of the land, Lincoln not only managed to retrieve a large percentage of the money he originally spent but also achieved his desire of bringing people to the location. The city was intended to be not only large in size, but also to possess as little automobiles on the road a possible, an idea Lincoln had taken from various bike-towns and cities around the world. To this day, the only motorized vehicles allowed on the streets are those designated for public transport, emergency and service. Most transport is electric, with a few exceptions. As for personal vehicles, the cities inhabitants are allowed any form of human-powered land vehicle, but must use them only on designated portions of road and pavement. The same goes for electric-powered vehicles. Nature plays a considerable part in the cities appearance and has done so since the beginning. Lincoln's intention was and still is to develop a city with a considerable amount of vegetation and water works. This has been achieved through establishing within the city various parks, garden beds, potted plants and trees, water fountains, streams, etc. This was done to minimize the appearance and feel of what has been described by Lincoln as "a jungle of concrete and steel". All individuals building homes and businesses within the city are required to install in their properties various energy, water and waste saving/recycling devices and systems. Plane Crash/Cannibalism Survived a plane crash in South America in July of 1979. One of 4 survivors, with 12 deceased. Suffered only scratches, cuts and bruises. Remained at the crash site with two more-injured passengers (Nelson Rammit & Lionel Wynwos) while the other survivor, a local man of the area named Talla, went searching for help. Nine days latter, Linc and the two men were located by a search party and eventually taken to a hospital. Lincoln has since talked about the whole incident quite openly, including the fact that he and the other two survivors that stayed at the crash site were forced to dismember and eat the corpses of their fellow passengers in order to survive, after their food ran out on the third day. He claims the human flesh when cooked tasted like pork and that after only one day it was easy to stomach. Sports In early 1982, Lincoln announced the creation of both the NAHC & the American Hydeball League. Hydeball is a sport created by Lincoln himself, with the sports origins beginning as early as 1968. At the time of the league's announcement, Lincoln stated his intention was to: * Create a unisex league with 32 teams across the nation, each with 25 players * Have them train for a year * Hold the competitive season shortly after * Hold the championship match at the end of the season. All of this was to be done by the end of the year 1983. Lincoln also expected to form more competitive Hydeball leagues by the late 80's, provided of course the inaugural season was successful. The inaugural season of the AHL began on ? ? 1982. The inaugural season of the AHL ended on ? ? 1983. The 1982-83 season proved successful the league remained intact. By 1987, 3 leagues existed: AHL, Hydeball A-League and the 2F League. Also various state championships had come into existence. Gambling In 1971 Linc founded Linc, Incorporated and purchased the casino-hotel, the Montodor Hotel & Casino, renaming it the Jasper. In 1975, Linc purchased his second Las Vegas hotel-casino, the Larynt. In 1978, Linc began construction on the Markson Casino in Melbourne, Victoria, Australia. The Markson opened its doors on the 15th November, 1980. Las Vegas In 1975 Linc founded Linc, Incorporated and purchased the casino-hotel, the Montodor Hotel & Casino, renaming it the Jasper. Opened the Las Vegas Community Grounds in 1978. hree UK based theme parks (Charling Amusement Park,Teller Park, Hightower Resort), a UK castle (Storwin Castle), one Italian based theme park (Lakeland Resort) and one German based theme park (Mond Park Resort) three UK based theme parks (Charling Amusement Park,Teller Park, Hightower Resort), a UK castle (Storwin Castle), one Italian based theme park (Lakeland Resort) and one German based theme park (Mond Park Resort)In 1975, Linc appeared in the adult film Green of Green Eyes. The movie features Killings in the movie naked for a decent portion of the time, engaging in multiple acts of un-simulated sex with multiple women. These acts included vaginal and anal penetration, oral sex and ejaculation. When asked my he decided to do the film, Killings simply stated that he is a person who likes to try different things, and that having sex on camera was something that had actually been on his mind for a while, at that point. Released a series of adult films in 1997 titled The Busty Times of Life, which featured Lincoln having sex with many famous and noteworthy big bust adult film stars and strippers. In 2010, Lincoln founded Lust Park, an adult film company. In 2014 Linc embarked on a world tour with a one-man show; The Story of Linc. In the show Linc talked about his personal life, professional career and his varied interests and hobbies. Roth Islands In 1969, Linc began an affiliation with the island nation of Roth Islands. He worked closely alongside the countries leader King Martin Greene, to change the country into a tourism hot-spot. Founded Roth Farms & Foods, a business in the form of a collection of farms and plantations growing and exporting various food products throughout the island and overseas. The Markson Bay Resort & Casino opened it's doors on the 8th October, 1972. Ground broken on Greenroth Resort & Casino in 1973. Founded Roth Islands Travel & Tours in ?. Ground broken on Bird Island Resort & Casino in 1974. The Greenroth Resort & Casino opened it's doors on the 2nd May, 1975. The Bird Island Resort & Casino opened it's doors on the 24th August, 1976. Ground broken on Blue Bay Resort & Casino in 1985. Ground broken on Cape Varn Resort & Casino in 1986. The Blue Bay Resort & Casino opened it's doors on the 19th October, 1987. The Cape Varn Resort & Casino opened it's doors on the 11th October, 1988. Ground broken on Roth Waters Palace in 1989. Roth Waters Palace opened it's doors on the 28th September, 1991 Ground broken on Roth Asia Resort in 1993. Roth Asia Resort opened it's doors on the 17th November, 1995 Ground broken on Sun Resort in 1996. Sun Resort opened it's doors on the 13th November, 1998. In 2010, Linc founded and to this day still runs R.W.O.H. VIDS, a pornographic website. Standing for Rich White Old Hung, the website consists of videos which are separated into three categories based on their content: Strip Down, Solo & Sex. Most of the women in the videos are either pornstars, strippers, escorts or adult models, with a small amount of the women coming from backgrounds other than the kind previously mentioned. Son Daughters Tabitha Reese Banks-Hyde-Killings, born on 16 June 1981. (Mia Fit) Alicia Sun Negga-Hyde-Killings, born 7 January 1982. (Ruth Negga) Elizabeth Rose Barrett-Hyde-Killings, born on 25 February 1982. (Maria Kanellis) Jazz Ashley Roth-Hyde-Killings, born on 16 April 1982. (Gina Carano) First granddaughter, Natalie Jane Rooth-Wells, born December 13 1992. (Nat Foxx) Second granddaughter, Estelle Sophia Rooth-Chambers, born January 15 1996 (Dove Cameron) Twin granddaughters, Elizabeth & Alicia Reese, born 24 June 2014. Movies Broke ground on Jasper Park in early 1990. Jasper Park opened on November 18, 1993. Wrote & released film Those Who Live in 1997. Wrote & released the film Rered in 1998. The film was a homage to the giant monster movies in the decades before the 1980's. Rather than use the latest CGI & special effects, the giant creatures were a combination of actors in suits and puppets, scenes with the monsters in and near cities were filmed within a considerably large scale model city, and various other techniques of old were utilized. 1999 Wrote & released animated film Behemoths: First Contact ''in 2000. Wrote and released animated series ''Realm 12 in 2001. Wrote & released animated film Behemoths: Red Waters ''in 2002. Wrote and released animated mini series ''Aliens On Earth in 2003. Wrote & released animated film Behemoths: Destruction in 2004. Organised the Hyde-Killings Invitational in 1970. Linc offered to fight all fighters who accepted his invitation over a 15 day period, from May 1st to May 15th. Any fighter who beat him was to be rewarded $20,000. Over the 15 day period, Lincoln fought 150 challengers from around the globe and amassed 150 victories, with 34 knockouts. Building a City Began investing considerable money into the creation of a 300,000+ acre city he would latter call Onyx in 1980. He purchased the land in early 1983 and began laying the foundations for the future city, starting with the main street (Hyde Street) and both its side-lined businesses and the Main Green. At the same time, Lincoln opened a factory for Dills on the land, bringing in the cities first inhabitants by way of the factories workers and their families. At this time, Lincoln also began laying the foundations for his future home, Killings Castle. He offered the future inhabitants of the city various appealing incentives to move there and either open up businesses or build homes. One major incentive was the offering of cheap land, allowing people to buy land for significantly cheaper prices than they would have elsewhere. This brought a significant number of people to the area. Despite never making back the money he spent on the purchase through the sale of considerable portions of the land, Lincoln not only managed to retrieve a large percentage of the money he originally spent but also achieved his desire of bringing people to the location. The city was intended to be not only large in size, but also to possess as little automobiles on the road a possible, an idea Lincoln had taken from various bike-towns and cities around the world. To this day, the only motorized vehicles allowed on the streets are those designated for public transport, emergency and service. Most transport is electric, with a few exceptions. As for personal vehicles, the cities inhabitants are allowed any form of human-powered land vehicle, but must use them only on designated portions of road and pavement. The same goes for electric-powered vehicles. Nature plays a considerable part in the cities appearance and has done so since the beginning. Lincoln's intention was and still is to develop a city with a considerable amount of vegetation and water works. This has been achieved through establishing within the city various parks, garden beds, potted plants and trees, water fountains, streams, etc. This was done to minimize the appearance and feel of what has been described by Lincoln as "a jungle of concrete and steel". All individuals building homes and businesses within the city are required to install in their properties various energy, water and waste saving/recycling devices and systems. Linc's Practical Street Defense In 1967, having learnt multiple styles and ways of fighting, Lincoln began teaching classes of what he referred to as 'Linc's Practical Street Defense' in Marble Green. Initially he taught Bellet, her "Great's" and their various associates, but eventually took on other students and set up his future school in a vacant building within the towns main street. As he put it to his students, what he taught were moves and techniques he believed were practical in street fights when weapons were not available and escaping was not possible. These classes and Lincoln drew considerable criticism from many people, particularly from other martial artists and instructors, who believed his classes to be nothing more than an opportunity to teach people how to be thugs. This was largely due to a number of moves, techniques and beliefs Linc believed were suitable to use in a street confrontation. One such belief was that moves such as eye-gouging, biting, grabbing your opponents hair and attacking the groin were in certain situations and circumstances acceptable, especially if in a confrontation where such moves either could or would possibly save your life. Fists Are Thrown Many people, mostly martial arts instructors and students, demanded that Lincoln cease his classes. He refused and was eventually confronted by Lakesroth. According to witnesses who were there at the confrontation, despite explaining his classes and teachings in detail, Arthur ordered Linc to stop teaching his classes. As he had done before, Linc refused to stop teaching and told Arthur to leave. Arthur apparently refused to leave and said he would only do so if Linc ceased his classes. According to former student Harry Waltoll, Lincoln stood no more than six feet from Arthur and told him that if he didn't leave, he would bloody him. Arthur still refused to leave and according to Waltoll, took of his jacket and entered a fighting stance. Bellet, who was present, claims Linc replied by taking his own stance and that the first one to attack was Linc. Her account, along with many others, explains how Linc advanced on Arthur with considerable speed and strength, overpowering the former and throwing him to the ground in a matter of seconds. Arthur allegedly rose to his feet, picked up his jacket and left the building without saying a word. Founded Jasper Hyde Entertainment in 1998. The company consisted of several businesses: * Blue Tiger TV channel, specializing in showcasing independent musical artists, taped local radio, audio-visual books and Blue Tiger-funded films & TV series. * Lust Park TV, a channel specializing in premium adult programming, including motion pictures, first-run television series and specials. * Barrett Recording Studios, a 3 acre recording studio free to use by any musician wishing to record their music, whether they be local or out of town artists. Despite Lincoln's well-known views on the arts being a field where there is most certainly no guaranteed income, he is a fan of various forms of art, particularly music, and believes their is nothing wrong with allowing those who wish to pursue such a career the chance to do so without having to worry about paying for recording time and the use of instruments. Lincoln himself has become well known for appearing on the tracks of various Marble Green musicians and for appearing in multiple music videos. * Jaskill Animation * Opal Grand Studios * Scythe Brigade Comics, a creator-owned comic book/graphic novel publisher. Initiated the Sheltsward Expansion in 1997. Included in the city expansion project were: * Marble Green Country Club * Grand Marble Arena, a performance venue specializing in sporting events, concerts, professional wrestling and stage performances. * The Stretch, a strip lined by various bars, nightclubs, hotels, casinos, resorts, etc. * The Park Launched three new television channels associated with Jungle Media: * [[STRUM TV|'STRUM TV']]' - Cable/satellite television channel. The channel focuses primarily on music.' * [[Fauna|'Fauna']]' - Basic cable/satellite television channel. The channel focuses primarily on animals and animal related content.' * [[Raptor|'Raptor']]' - Basic cable/satellite television channel. The channel focuses primarily on combat sports, martial arts, and medieval/modern warfare.' Rebuilding/Upgrading a Town In early 1980, Lincoln launched Project Marble Green. The goal of the project was to rebuild and expand the failing town of Marble Green, a 9,390 acre town that had fallen into despair after it's major employer moved its major businesses elsewhere in the country. Lincoln began by investing considerable money into local infrastructure and businesses. He upgraded many of the services within the town, including the Fire Department, Police Department, schools, hospitals, retirement homes, age/disability care facilities. public transport, etc. He also made it a priority to enhance the over all visual appeal of the town. He did this by repairing roads and accompanying signs, planting trees, repairing and creating gardens, repairing and sprucing up old/damaged/abandoned buildings, tidying the streets, etc. Lincoln also purchased thousands of surrounding acres of land to add to the town's size, pushing it to 14,085 acres. PORN Founded the adult film company, BareHyde, in 1984, following his appearance in Playgirl magazine the year before, so as to capitalize on his new found sex symbol-like popularity. Despite the heavy criticism by many, the company thrived and is still in existence today. Founded Lust Park in 2005. Media Launched [[Blue Tiger Media|'Blue Tiger Media']] in 2007. The media/entertainment company consisted of, at the time of it founding: * Hydefilm - A film/television production studio producing both live action films and TV series. * Ra - Basic cable/satellite television channel. The channels primary content consists of the various films and television shows created by Hydefilm & BVF, with a lesser amount of content coming from other sources. * Badger VS Fox - Animation studio. In early 2000, Lincoln launched Project M.C. The project was the simultaneous launch of ? Comics Launched Tigerstomp! Comics in 1992. 1993 Annual Music Festival Held the first [[RockForest Days|'RockForest Days']] music festival on August 14, 1994. 1996 1997 Mixed Martial Arts Launched [[Pinnacle Cage Combat|'Pinnacle Cage Combat']] in 1998.2000 Building a City In 1986, Lincoln began investing considerable money into the creation of a 1,000,000+ acre city he would latter call Onyx, in the state of California. He purchased the land in early 1986 and began laying the foundations for the future city, starting with the construction and opening of a new Dills factory. This brought in the cities first inhabitants by way of the factories workers and their families. Alongside the factories construction, work began on the main street (Hyde Street) and both its side-lined businesses and the Main Green. At this time, Lincoln also began laying the foundations for his future home, Killings Castle. He offered the future inhabitants of the city various appealing incentives to move there and either open up businesses or build homes. One major incentive was the offering of cheap land, allowing people to buy land for significantly cheaper prices than they would have elsewhere. This brought a significant number of people to the area. Despite never making back the money he spent on the purchase through the sale of considerable portions of the land, Lincoln not only managed to retrieve a large percentage of the money he originally spent but also achieved his desire of bringing people to the location. The city was intended to be not only large in size, but also to possess as little automobiles on the road a possible, an idea Lincoln had taken from various bike-towns and cities around the world. To this day, the only motorized vehicles allowed on the streets are those designated for public transport, emergency and service. Most transport is electric, with a few exceptions. As for personal vehicles, the cities inhabitants are allowed any form of human-powered land vehicle, but must use them only on designated portions of road and pavement. The same goes for electric-powered vehicles. Nature plays a considerable part in the cities appearance and has done so since the beginning. Lincoln's intention was and still is to develop a city with a considerable amount of vegetation and water works. This has been achieved through establishing within the city various parks, garden beds, potted plants and trees, water fountains, streams, etc. This was done to minimize the appearance and feel of what has been described by Lincoln as "a jungle of concrete and steel". All individuals building homes and businesses within the city are required to install in their properties various energy, water and waste saving/recycling devices and systems. Alternate Line Gambling & Entertainment In 1981, the Forwell's-Bellwrath Group, a company specializing in hotels and casino's were looking to sell, due to large debts incurred by several of the joint-owners in various other ventures. Though he had never been involved with the hotel or gambling industries, the heads of the company approached Lincoln with an offer. Lincoln accepted the offer and purchased the company, renaming it [[Koala-OZ Entertainment|'Koala-OZ Entertainment']]. With the purchase of the company, Lincoln acquired four Las Vegas based hotel-casino's (Merring, Highlight, The Good Night, John Tall's), an undeveloped property ( future Tory Arena), one property in Atlantic City (Skellings Hotel Casino > Linc Atlantic City) and one property in Detroit (Forwell Detroit > Linc Detroit). 1982 1983 1984 1985 Founded Rockforest Records in 1986. 1987 1988 1989 1990's 1990 Martial Arts Games In February 1991, Lincoln announced his plan to host a series of martial arts tournaments on the site of the future V. U. Park, which he was planning to build in Pennsylvania. The tournaments would be called the Martial Arts Stage Games and would take place in 1990, the expected year of V. U. Parks completion. The games would bring together martial artists from around the world to participate in several weight-class-designated tournaments for large cash prizes; at least $1,000,000 was promised to the winner of each weight divisions. Both a men's and a women's division were established. The games were to take place in 1990 not only to give Lincoln time to have the future complex complete, but to give the participants time to become accustomed to the rules of each tournament, as none of them were 'style orientated'. 1992 The first Martial Arts Stage Games began on July 15, 1993 and was the first event/activity held at the new complex. The event lasted for 7 days, ending on July 21. Film Studio Founded [[Blue Tiger Films|'Blue Tiger Films']] in 1994 in Pennsylvania. Lincoln has stated the purpose for the studio was purely to bring his own writings and stories to a visual medium. He decided to create his own studio because he believed it would give him greater freedom to do as he wished. Though the studio focuses primarily of TV series, web-series and TV movies, the live action and animated films have done well at the box office, bringing in an excess of $5,000,000,000, generating significant profits. 1995 1996 1997 Pornography Founded Lust Park in California. The company consisted of several film studios, related websites and a television channel at the time of it's creation. 1999 2000's Strip Club King Purchased the adult entertainment company Rouge Bennen in 2000. The company and the properties merged with Lincoln's Lust Park company. The purchase made Lincoln the largest owner of strip clubs in the world, with over 120 clubs at the time of the purchase. Created original animated movie series titled Realm 12. ''The series consisted of the backstories and pathways walked by characters within the fantasy world created by Lincoln. The films were titled ''Realm 12: Bulletproof, Realm 12: Cache, ''Realm 12: ''Thwart, ''Realm 12: ''Lann Force ''& Realm 12: ''Reach, in that order. Realm 12 ended in 2004 after four films. Released TV mini-series Northern Battles in 2005. Released TV mini-series Red Jungle ''in 2006. Released TV mini-series ''Powerless ''in 2007. Released TV mini-series ''New Ashtown ''from 2008 to 2009. TIMELINE V8 * 'Hidden' * Released the film 'Rered. * Released film '''Overrun. Began writing comic books featuring characters created by him, officially creating Roarkeworld. His first series, RAM of Mintlace, centered around the character RAM and his actions in and around Mintlace City, Ellatora. Launched new comic book series, Chambersworld Assorted. VERSION 1 Edit VERSION 2 Edit